Legend of the legendary heroes, my way
by snowflake00
Summary: Ryner lute, a sleep deprived teen, is traveling with a dango abscessed swordsmen(girl) named Ferris Eris. Their on the hunt for hero relics, searching each kingdom for the legendary tools for their friend, the king of Roland. Sion Estal. Join them as they venture the vast lands, and make new friends and enemies, while hitting minor bumps in the road.
1. Chapter 1

**I WAS SO ANGRY ABOUT THE ENDING IN THE ANIME, SO I DESIDED TO CREATE MY OWN VERSION. AND I MUST SAY, THE ENDING SUCKED BIG TIME. I NEARLY CRIED CUZ OF HOW BAD IT WAS. I COMPLAINED TO MY MOM FOR ABOUT 20 MINUTES, AND THEN BEGAN TO RANT AT MY BROTHER AND SISTER TOO. YES I WILL STILL HAVE THE LONELY DEMON AND HERO KING, AND ALL THAT CRAZY STUFF. I HOPE YOU ENJOY, IT WILL MOSTLY REVOLVE AROUND THE HERO RELICS. ENOUGH RANTING.**

**-EMBRACE THE DARKNESS.**

* * *

Screams filled the quiet forest. The Estabulian knights were killing our comrades left and right. A young teenager with brown hair, who goes by the name Ryner Lute, stood there in horror. Surprisingly he was un harmed. Eventually the commotion died down, and it was silent. Not a single sound, breath, heart beat. Suddenly a young teen with silver white hair ran up to Ryner. "We're under attack!" He yelled. "I would've never guessed that, Sion." Ryner said shakily. Sion was panting. "Were the only ones left." He said as he stopped running. "We must run Ryner. We have to fight." Ryner felt doubt run over him. "Yeah sorry, I don't prefer to die." Ryner said as he scratched the back of his head. "I don't care! We must fight!" Suddenly three Estabulian knights came running towards them. "Quickly! Use magic!" Demanded Sion. "Fine! What I seek is thunder! Izuchi!" A light blue pentagram appeared in front of him, then lightning and thunder shot out of the magic circle. The knights easily dodged their attacks. "Foolish children. Do you think those puny spells can affect us?" One of the knights questioned as he readied for another attack. "We will end you very soon." Another knight said with a evil smirk. "I offer up this contract to bear the spirit of the wicked beast that sleeps within the earth!" Suddenly white fog appeared around the knight's legs. He ran up to Sion with inhuman speeds, and grabbed him by the neck. In reaction, Ryner copied the man's spell. "How does he know our magic!?" The first knight said with obvious fear. "No he can't be..." The third knight looked in horror. "He's an Alpha Stigma!" The man cried. "impossible." Said the second knight. "No, he's right. Look at his eyes." Said the first knight. Ryner's eyes were light blue pentagrams with a singular star in each. Ryner flew (yes flew) to the knight holding Sion, and kicked the man in the face. Sion fell out of his hands, to the ground with a thud. He coked for air, coughing and gasping. Suddenly another knight came from behind, and knocked Ryner out. The last thing he saw was his friend Kiefer crying for Ryner's mercy.

* * *

**A TAVERN SOMEWHERE IN RUNA**

An older Ryner sprung up in a gasp. He awoken from a horrid nightmare of his past, when he used to study in the Roland military. That's in the past, this is the present. Now he was on a journey with a evil, overdramatic, scary sword wielder named Ferris Eris. She's your worst nightmare, don't be fooled by her innocent looks. She's a monster, a dango obsessed monster. "What is it Ryner?" Asked Ferris. She was sitting by the window shining her sword. probably trying to scare him into telling the truth. "No, it's nothing." Said Ryner as he stretched with a yawn. "Sure... most likely another one of your perverted fantasies." Ferris said to her self as she continued to clean her sword. "Hey! I told you I'm no pervert! When will you drop that thought?" Ryner swung his fist in the air rapidly. "I'll stop thinking that when you stop seducing the innocent village girls." She said with a hint of amusement in her voice. Ryner stood up stomping his feet. "I do not seduce people!" Ferris sighed. "Put your cloak and vest on, we're heading out." She pulled on her light purple armor, and placed her sword into her sheath. "Sion said there's been a rumor that some one's running around Estabul with an odd tool. He assumes that it may be a hero relic, and that we should pick up on our pace at finding them too." Ryner pulled on his long blue cloak with a heavy sigh. "God, he's working us to the bone. Just 'cause he's king now, doesn't mean he has to be a pushover." Ferris nodded in agreement. "Yes, and for he holds my precious dango hostage by threatening to put them out of business. He the king is truly cold hearted." Ferris made a faint expression. "Don't kill your self over it. It's just dango, what's the big deal?" Ryner shrugged. Bad choice of words my friend, bad choice. Feris instantly unsheathed her sword, and swung it at Ryner's neck stopping just before the blade could pierce his skin. She moved in closer, her face centimeters from his. "What did you say?" She asked in a dead serious tone. "T-that dango is m-my best friend that would never pull a sword on m-me." He answered shakily. "That's what I thought. Let's move, we're burning daylight." She sheathed her sword once more, and walked out of the room in a huff. Ryner thanked the lord, very grateful the monster didn't kill him.

* * *

**DIRT ROAD TO ESTABUL**

"Whyyyyyyyyyy?" Complained Ryner. "Because there were no carriages left for us to rent. Don't get me wrong, but I'm tired of walking too." Ferris wiped a lair of sweat off her forehead. "Oh I swear, when we get back from our journey, he'll pay big time. I'm talking torture and pain. You hear me!? Torture and pain!" Ryner yelled to the sky. "And I shale assist you in the process. My dango is calling my name!" She raised a fist in the air. Ryner sweat dropped. "I think we have to call it a day. Let's stay at the inn down the road." Ferris pointed at an old wooden house. There were children playing in the front yard with a middle aged women, probably in her late thirties. "I could really use a nap right about now." Ryner said with a long yawn. "You can have a nap when I say you can." Ferris said with annoyance. "Grumpy." Ryner said under his breath. Suddenly he was hit in the back of the head. "Ouch! What was that for?" He asked as he toppled onto the ground. "I'm sorry, my sword slipped out of my hand again." She gave a laugh that sent a chill down his spine. "Come now Ryner, we're almost there." She quickened her pace down the hill. He got up, dusting the dirt off his clothes, and began to run after Ferris. "Excuse me ma'am, but do you allow travelers rent for a night?" Ferris asked the women. "Why, of coarse dearie. Stay as long as you like." The women gave Ferris a tender smile. "Thank you miss, for your offer hospitality. Come on pretty boy, make haste!" She called out to Ryner.

* * *

**CASTEL OF ROLAND**

"Your majesty!" Called a you man with dark blonde hair. "Yes?" Said the man clothed in dark cloths, with silver-white hair. "I've been informed that there's an uprising in Estabul." panted the tired worker. "What do you mean Kalne?" Asked the slightly confused king. "King Sion, the Estabul empire is rebelling against us. Declaring war." Sion's expression didn't change. "Please bring me Klom, Miller, and Froaude. Right away." Demanded Sion. The young worker Kalne, bowed and left the room. Suddenly a blonde man with closed eyes appeared out of nowhere. "My, an uprising huh? I wonder what the king shale do, control the flame, or simply blow it out?" The blonde man disappeared once more, into the unknown shadows of where he lurks.

In the matter of minutes, a man with long dark purple hair walked into the king's study. "Good evening your majesty." The man said with his hand over his heart. "Aahhh. Miran Froaude, thank you for coming so soon." Sion said with his usual smile. Suddenly a man with red hair, wearing dark blue, and red clothing with a white shoulder protector, walked in. "Your grace." The man said as he kneeled. "Good evening Claugh klom." Sion greeted. "Now, let's begin. Rumor has it, that Estabul is rebelling." Sion said with a grim expression. "It's not exactly a rumor, their already gathering more people for their army." Cluagh said with a frown. "It seems they mean war, your majesty. Would you like me take care of the problem?" Miran said with a glint in his eyes. Sion intertwined his fingers, and rested his head on his hands. "I refuse to start a war, for that's the mere reason I rein as your king." Miran was taken back, but quickly regained his composer. Cluagh smiled at Miran's defeat. "But I do have a plan." Said Sion with a reassuring smile.

* * *

**WOODEN INN**

"This is delicious!" Exclaimed Ferris. "The texture so perfect, the color just the right pal tone, the flavor that stays longer now." Ryner watched Ferris eat the dango they got from the shop in Roland. That chick was abscessed with dango, like creepy abscessed. "Ryner, try some, so I can prove that we need to save the Win It dango shop in Roland." Ferris demanded while eating. "No thanks, I'll take your word for it." He said cautiously. "Fine, more for me then." She said with a smile. They sat outside on the front porch, watching the children play as their mother hung clothing on a metal string. Suddenly a boy, about the age six, walked up to Ryner. "Mister, do you want to play with us?" Ryner looked at the child, he had black hair and violet eyes. Ryner was about to answer, when Ferris put her hand out. "I'm warning you, this man's a beast. He preys on young women, destroying their honor and stealing their dignity." She said with a overdramatic voice stress. "What? That is not true! Don't listen to her, she's lying!" Ryner had a look of plead in his eyes. The boy stood there for a moment, then smiled. "So, you gonna play or not?" He asked eager for a partner. "Of coarse I'll play." Ryner smiled in triumph, and walked away with the boy. Ferris smiled to her self. _At__ least one of us can get along with kids. _She thought.

* * *

**ESATABUL HIDEOUT**

A women with long blue hair, wearing a white dress with a blue cape stood staring at the map. "Your highness, what shale we do?" A man said concerned. "Hhmm... We will either declare war, or ask for their surrender." Said the women planning where the troops would go. "But princess Noa. Our forces are still weak. What if we loose more men then intended?" Another man said. "We will only resort to fighting, if they refuse peace. As long as I rein, I shale not let my people suffer. Thy protection of the kingdom rest in all of our hands, for if there is blood shed, I will bear the burden of lost loved ones." Princess Noa stood tall. Everyone was silent. "Your majesty, do not carry alone, we're here to fight by your side with honor and the wish for a quiet day that are comrades can sleep safely." Everybody agreed, Noa smiled towards her loyal subjects. Suddenly a massager ran into the room. "Your grace, we've received a message from Roland." The young women said before toppling over from exhaustion. "Some one tend to her please." Demanded Noa. A man gave her the letter, so read it out loud.

_Dear Princess Noa,_

_We, kingdom of Roland, have heard of your rebellion. We respectfully ask you to call off your uprising, and speak with our General Cluagh Klom. Whether you cancel the rebellion or not, we still would like to talk to you about a few things. We do not wish to fight, but to merely merge our kingdoms into brother hood. Our troops will be coming, but not to fight. Only for Klom's protection. He will arrive within the hour. Please do think about the alliance._

_ Sincerely, Sion Estal king of Roland_


	2. Chapter 2 REBELLIOUS LOVE

**HELLO PEOPLE! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER.**

**-EMBRACE THE DARKNESS.**

* * *

**WOODEN INN**

"Wow! This is really good." Ryner said as he took another spoonful of stew. "Where did you learn to cook such amazing stew?" He asked the inn keeper. "Oh, I didn't make it. My eldest daughter Rose, made it." The women smiled gleefully. "For my heart may belong to dango, but this is best home-cooked meal I have ever had!" Ferris said with a twinkle in her eyes. The women smiled once more. Ryner began to yawn. "Well, I'm gonna call it a night. See you guys in the morning, oh, and thanks for the meal." He yawned once again, and went up stairs to bed. When the inn keeper knew he was out of ear-shot she sighed. "Make sure to take good care of him dearie." She said with a sorrowful smile. "Hmm?" Said Ferris taking another bite of stew. "I can tell his soul's been touched with betrayal, and loneliness. So take good care of him." Ferris smiled. "Now what kind of a partner would I be if didn't."

* * *

**ESTANBUL HIDEOUT**

"My queen! The Roland knights are here, as the letter said!" Said the royal messenger. "Already?" Asked Noa with a hint of fear. The messenger shook her head up n' down rapidly. "No worries princess, I shale accompany you." Said a man with dirty blonde hair. "Why thank you Salawell, I appreciate your gratitude." Noa said with a smile. She grabbed a long white sword with blue designs, and put it in her sheath. Noa began to walk out side, the Roland knights aimed their bows at her, ready to kill. "What is wrong with you men? Lower your weapons in the presence of princess Noa!" Said a man with red hair, dressed in armor. Noa gave a short bow. "You must general Klom. A pleaser to meet you." Claugh blushed a bit. _I wasn't expecting her to be so pretty. _He thought to him self. "The pleaser's all mine princess." He said jumping off his horse. "You came here to make peace, did you not?" Questioned Salawell. Claugh cleared his throat, and straitened his collar. "Yes, may I seek council with you?" Noa smiled. "Why of coarse, please fallow me." Claugh gratefully entered alongside Noa.

* * *

**GASTARKT LIBRARY**

A women wearing a black and red shirt, with shorts, sat at a table in the corner of the library. She ran her hands through her dark scarlet hair, and heaved a sigh. _There's nothing new in here, it says the same thing in almost every passage. _She thought to her self. _What are you gonna do with your self Keifer?_ Keifer's stomach began to growl. "Lunch time it is then." She returned the books, and left the library. Keifer walked the town for a bit, finally she found a restaurant to her liking.

**AN HOUR LATER **

After a satisfying meal, Keifer left, only to walk right in the middle of a parade. She got lost in all the streamers and people. Suddenly she bumped into a man with pink and brown hair, wearing golden bronze armor, and a eye patch. "Oh, please forgive me." Said the man with an apologetic smile. "No, no! It's ok, I wasn't looking wear I was going!" Exclaimed Keifer. The man stood there staring at Keifer for a moment. "Would you like to go get some tea after the parade?" Asked the man. _Well... I guess I can't refuse his kind offer. _"Ok, but what's your name?" She asked. "My name is Riphal Edia. May I ask what is your name?" Said Riphal. Keifer nearly fainted. "Th-thee Riphal Edia? The k-king?" Riphal giggled. "Yes, but I'd still like to know your name." Keifer closed her mouth, just noticing it was wide open. "Oh, I'm Keifer Knolles. It's a pleasure to meet you." They smiled at each other, and headed for a tea stand.

* * *

**WOODEN INN**

Ferris walked into the room her and Ryner were staying in. There was only one room available because all the others were occupied. Thankfully there were two beds. She looked at him sleeping, it looked like he was having a nightmare. Ferris walked to his bedside and checked on him. His breathing got heavier, and the expression on his face looked distressed. _What are you dreaming of? _Ferris thought to her self.

**RYNER'S DREAM**

Once he woke up he saw Keifer and Sion tied to tree. Suddenly, he was yanked up by his hair. "Well, looks like the monster has finally awakened." Said the Estabulian knight. "Let them go." Ryner said with a flash of anger. The two other knights chuckled to there self's. "No can do, or at least, not until you show us your power." The first knight gave a smirk that irritated him deeply. Ryner gritted his teeth. _What should I do? _He thought to him self. Ryner's thought was interrupted when he felt a knee collide with his stomach. He gave out wheeze, the three knights smirked at his reaction. "That's what you get monster, now curl up and die already." Ryner cringed at the world monster. Is that how everyone saw him? Well of coarse they did, he was different, and different isn't normal. As a alpha stigma he shouldn't be surprised by their actions. The knight holding Ryner's hair hit him with another hard kick to the stomach. This time Ryner could feel some blood rushing to his mouth, I guess internal bleeding? The man let go of Ryner's hair, when he hit the ground he began to cough out the red metallic liquid. "What do you want?" Ryner gasped. "Come on, shows us the greatly feared power you possess. Unless you want your friends to suffer till the bitter end." Said the knight towering over him. The two other knights began to punch and kick Sion and Keifer. Ryner shut his eyes tight so he couldn't see his friends being tortured. _Stop! _Ryner thought to him self. _Stop it before I kill all of you! You worthless scum! _Ryner's muscles began to relax, and a voice spoke to him in his head. '_YOU SHAL DESTROY ALL, NOT A SINGLE HUMAN WILL LIVE.' _Said the voice. _No! _Yelled Ryner. _I won't give in, no matter what! _Ryner was in a mental war with him self, when suddenly he couldn't keep control anymore. Ryner began to laugh hysterically. The three knights stared at him confused. Ryner's eyes turned red with a star pentagram, similar to his eyes earlier. He stood up and looked at the man who had held his hair. Ryner smiled, and grabbed the man by his neck lifting him in the air. The knight gasped for air with no prevail. The other two knights ran towards him preparing a spell. Ryner easily dispelled them with one hand. As Ryner fought, Sion and Keifer were cutting there self's free. Keifer stood there in shock, staring at her companion killing the other two knights with a simple touch of the hand. Suddenly tons more Estibulian knights came running out of the tall grass with weapons in their hands. Ryner began to laugh harder as he stared at the army. He put his hands together, and out stretched his arms. A bright red light appeared in front of him. "Die you unworthy humans." Ryner said as he his smile grew even wider. The beam grew immensely, and everything went black.

**WOODEN INN**

"Wake up Ryner. It's morning." Ferris said as she hit him on the head with her sword. "Ghhaaaa!" Yelled Ryner as he sat up. "What was that for!?" He asked with aggravation in his voice. "I pervert has to be punished every once in a while." She said with a serious face, as usual. She continued to stare at him. "How did you sleep?" She said with no reason behind her question. "Fine, I guess. Why ask?" Ryner said as he scratched the back of his neck. "No reason, just curious. Now get ready or I'll leave you." She left the room going god knows where, with a confused Ryner sitting on his bed. "What was that about?" He asked him self. Ryner shook his head. "Probably nothing." He got up and yawned, then began to get ready.

* * *

**SOOOOOOOOOO, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I'M SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER, BUT HEY IT'S BETTER THAN NOTHING RIGHT? WELL PLEASE REVEIW AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS.**

NEXT STORY I'M UPDATING IS FIORE HIGH: BEST YEARS OF MY LIFE

PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES IF YOU DON'T MIND. THX


End file.
